Summer Love
by iKawaiiAishiteru
Summary: Everyone was expecting summer to come, but Tamaki decided to spend one more summer with all of his "family" together. They spend their summer in a place in Japan where they meet workers at this cafe, "Summer Love". Would new relationships arise? HostsxOCs
1. Prologue The Start to It All

Yeah, look who's back with another story ;D  
This story's been in the back of my mind lately... quite honestly... this prologue is even unfinished. D:  
The other chapters are working along as well. =3  
But, I felt like leaving it like this, since the rest of the chapter goes with the Hosts. ;D  
So, yeah. Enjoy it&&Review!

**iKawaiiAishiteru does not own Ouran High School Host Club. All rights go to Bisco Hatori.**

----------x----------

Summer, the time for fun… relaxation…

**Kylie-Heart Kristina Kingston**

A yawn escaped a blue eyed, blond haired girl as she looked out the window of her plane. Summer was the absolute favorite time of the year. No teachers to nag over you, any homework, just fresh air, sunlight, and friends! A grin and a laugh were made as she leaned back.

Returning to her summer house in Japan was always a great pleasure for the fifteen-year-old. Especially when she gets to see her friends again, working at the café.

Yes, Kylie was a daughter of the rich, she could get other people to work for her, but she wanted to do something. It was hard to believe that she only started this big thing three years ago…

*Flashback*

"Daddy, please let me do it!" A twelve-year-old girl was gripping to the pant leg of her father. The father grunted as he tried pulling his leg to walk.

"Kylie, I'll… still… say… no! Why would you open up a café?" he asked, looking down at the small girl.

"It's just something for fun! Running a café will give me something to do!"

"But don't you have dancing lessons?"

"Daddy, I can work my way with them!" the little girl continued to plead.

"No, Kylie. It's f-"

"I don't have to ask you for a big allowance because I'll get my own money~!" She chimed in quickly before he said those final words.

The father blinked in thought for a moment. His daughter did ask for a large amount of money at times. And on the good side, Kylie can get a feel of business.

It was a long pause before the man sighed. Kylie's blue eyes brightened as he pointed down to her. "Okay, fine. But you can only open up every summer, and you are in charge of it. I will get a few people to be hired to work for y-"

"Whoa, daddy," she interrupted, "Just let me open the shop. I have an idea on who's going to be working there." Kylie said with a grin. The father raised a thin brow before questioning.

"Exactly… who?" he asked. Kylie giggled.

"My friends of course!" she chimed in again. He just blinked for a few time before smiling.

*End*

And then, in just a few months it was established in Japan, gathering quite a crowd. Then all at once it became such a hit!

Kylie grinned in approval as she took a sip of her ice tea. Getting to spend her time at the café, and the best part it's near the beach! She had a feeling it would be a great third year…

Getting out her sidekick, she started typing on the pad.

**Chiyuki Kite Tsuragii**

Pair of brown eyes was looking down on her sketch pad, her soft locks shimmering in the sunlight. Her left hand flew over the sketch pad, moving to sketch over a few parts just at the precise moment.

Looking up to finish her own little sketch of the beach and her friend posing she smiled. "You can take your arms down now." Chiyuki said as her friend sighed in relief.

"Gosh Chiyuki, you just left me standing there!" the woman whined, running a hand through her light purple bangs. Chiyuki laughed as she just sketched in one more part.

"You said you wanted to model for my sketch, and being one you have to stay like a rock!" Chiyuki giggled.

The girl who was currently signing her sketch was at the ripe age of sixteen, already quite a master at the arts.

"Yo Chiyuki, when's your friend from America coming back to the café? I can't wait to just chill at the bar again!" The twenty-one year old asked happily. Chiyuki rolled her eyes. "Sure Miyako, You just want to look at any hot guy that comes by."

Miyako dropped her mouth open, "Of course not ...just the ones that seem appealing to me." She added with a giggle. Again, Chiyuki rolled her eyes and finished her sketch. "Here you lazy, I'm done with the sketch."

The woman went over to sit by the short girl and leaned in with a smile. Her purple eyes brightened as she hugged Chiyuki. "Beautiful Chiyuki, absolutely wonderful!" Miyako said as she squeezed her, making Chiyuki flare her arms everywhere.

Looking down, Miyako had let go and laughed nervously. "Sorry Chiyuki."

Chiyuki grunted before getting up to stretch. Summer was finally in, oh joy~!

*Beep Beep Beep*

Miyako blinked as she saw Chiyuki's phone vibrate in her pocket. Chiyuki slipped her hand in and pulled it out, flipping it open to read the text she received.

'_Look who's on her plane, heading for Japan! Kylz here, I'm on my way to the airport right now. See you all my awesome crew! –Kyliez ;3'_

A wide smile spread across her face, closing the phone as she slipped on her sandals. Turning to Miyako, Chiyuki smiled, "She's coming."

---x---

Chiyuki sat in the airport arrival area, waiting for that bright-eyed blonde of her friend to show up. Miyako sat aside her, lounging around, her purple irises scanning the area. A yawn escaped her lips before she jumped straight up, pointing to a familiar faced girl. "Chiyuki, Chiyuki!" she said happily before bouncing over to the girl.

Once her brown eyes met up with those bright-blue ones, it sparked their reunion.

…Until Miyako's breasts got in the way.

"Oh, my little darling, you're here again in Japan!" Miyako said happily, with Kylie starting to flail her arms around wildly. The passers all turned their heads at the girl being strangled.

"Air, now!" Kylie's muffled scream was heard before Miyako had ended her embrace, "I'm sorry Hun, but you need to visit more often!" The blond laughed before seeing Chiyuki again and hugging her. Chiyuki slightly stumbled before wrapping her arms around her friend.

"I missed you so much in America, Chiyu-chan!" Kylie yelled happily, the brunette laughed. Last year at the café was wonderful for the two, along with everyone else. How would it fair this year?

The same question was running through Kylie's mind. She let go of her friend, fixing the bag she had on her back.

As the two friends met up again, a group of six boys and one girl were plotting something.

Would their summers change this year?

----------x----------

You know the drill... review. ;D


	2. A Long Farewell to Come

A-aaah!!  
G-Gomenasai for not updating in forever. Please note I died in the process of this chapter... -_-;  
Enjoy !

**iKawaiiAishiteru does not own Ouran. All credit goes rightfully back to their original creators.  
iKawaiiAishiteru does own the original characters and plot.**

--------------------x---------------------

Haruhi sighed; a slightly pissed expression was on her face. The brunette was just dreaming peacefully in her sleep, until her ringtone for the idiot king went off. Her hand roamed over the table, before she picked up the phone.

"HARUHI, it is daddy! I come with-"

"Shut up. Stop calling me so early."

She didn't mean to be so harsh… but it was summer and the girl wanted her sleep. Tamaki cried at the other end, and even though Haruhi didn't see him, she felt his presence leave to his corner. A sigh escaped Haruhi's lips before she spoke into the phone again.

"Sorry, Tamaki-senpai… but you really have to stop calling. It's the third day of summer you've called me up." Haruhi said.

"Gomen, Haruhi, but I want to have this get together-"

"No."

And with that, Haruhi hanged up. Another sigh escaped her lips as she got up, stretching her stiff limbs. She just stood there in her room before getting her towel to take a bath, and after, to spend her summer vacation as she would normally, with Misuzu at her café shop.

But after her shower, _another_ ring went off.

'Damn it, Tamaki!' she cursed in her mind, before stalking over the phone, one hand holding the towel around her, the other opening to phone.

"Hai?" she asked, trying to keep her boiling anger down.

"Haruhi, it's Kyouya," his cool voice replied.

She cooled down her anger… since a wave of fear washed over.

"H-Hai, senpai?" Haruhi repeated, awaiting his answer.

"Tamaki called me up talking about a get-together for everyone at the club."

Haruhi sweat-dropped about Tamaki's plan and sighed, "He called me about that too."

"It's for Hunny and Mori-senpai. We all know that both seniors would soon be heading off for college, so Tamaki decided to spend at least a few more months before they take their leave."

Now, the brunette was silent at this fact. They would be in college, leaving the Host Club like that. Yes, Haruhi said that she hated being at the music room… but thinking about it, she never meant it. Haruhi still had found her reason to return, even after her debt was paid.

"Really?"

"Hai."

Haruhi's mind contemplated on why Kyouya called.

"I'm going on the trip, are you?" Kyouya's voice rang out to her. Haruhi look at her phone incredulously.

"Eh? You're really going to go for something like that?!" Haruhi asked, with her voice up to a higher pitch.

There was silence on the other line, followed by a closing of a laptop.

"Of course, this could be very profitable as we take pictures on this vacation."

…

'_Slap._'

Haruhi should have known.

---x---

Kylie had just finished settling her stuff down in her summer house again, with Chiyuki helping her along. It was a good thing that her house was right near the beach, so she could just step out of her bedroom's porch and unto the beach.

Grabbing her sandals and placing it in her bag, Kylie pulled Chiyuki up from her bed. Chiyuki smiled as she got her bag as well. The blond slid the glass panel to the two steps that lead to sand, sun and water.

"Come on, Chiyu-chan! I'm excited to see the shop again!" Kylie cheered, pulling on her friend to the outside, as Chiyuki was fighting to get her phone.

"W-Wait, Kylie! M-Must get phone!"

Chiyuki's fingers wrapped around her sidekick as she was pulled out of Kylie's room, the blond clicking the panel closed and locked.

Kylie turned around; a soft breeze came by, filling her nostrils with the smell of the salty sea air. Sighing dreamily, she grabbed the brunette's hand again and started walking to the filled-side of the beach.

Chiyuki puffed her cheeks as she was being pulled along, but she laughed all the way. It was great being with her friend, to spend their summer months together with everyone else at the café.

"Hey Kylie, does everyone else know you're here, or am I just the only one?" Chiyuki asked, running up a bit to catch up with her friend.

Kylie smiled at her, "Just you. I didn't have enough time to text everyone else. Besides, I think it'll be funny to see their reactions."

Both laughed together before Chiyuki hugged Kylie. The girls had already passed a few blocks in a matter of minutes, just talking on how their school years went.

They finally made it to the back of the café, Kylie was bursting with energy. She reached into her pocket, pulled out the key, and with one twist of the wrist the panel moved to the side.

Though, the person she saw inside almost made Kylie scream.

"Kylie?"

"YURI!" Kylie yelled as she launched herself at the girl reading a book, sitting on a table.

"Kylie, don't kill her!" Chiyuki said jokingly as Yuri was practically dead in her arms.

Kylie looked at Yuri's hanging form and accidentally dropped the older girl to the floor.

"Ow…" Yuri muttered lifelessly.

"I'm so sorry, Yuri! I just haven't seen you in so long!" Kylie shouted. Yuri got up from the floor and fixed her beach shorts.

She laughed as she patted Kylie's head. "Ten months wouldn't be able to keep us apart, Kylie." Yuri replied in a calm tone. Kylie smiled as she hugged her friend again.

"…But I swear, ten months should have at least given you time to get taller, _short-stuff_." Yuri teased, earning a smack on the head from Kylie.

---x---

Haruhi finished packing all of her stuff, her father weeping at her bedroom door. The girl sighed as she brought her bags outside her door, since the Host Club would be coming soon to pick her up.

"Y-You're leaving me… with the Host Club?!" Ranka asked her daughter as the waterworks started to leave a puddle. Haruhi ignored him, as the limo arrived with Hikaru and Kaoru waving out of the window.

Ranka placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder, causing her to jump. "Haruhi… if that Tamaki-baka tries anything with you-"

"I'll be fine dad." Haruhi said plainly as Hikaru and Kaoru had burst through her doors.

"Haruhi~!" They both chimed happily waving at her. The girl had even looked more begrudgingly, looking at the twin faces at her door. 'Surviving three months with _these_ guys? What was I thinking?' She thought.

"Hikaru, Kaoru~ I'm so glad to see you two!" Ranka said joyously. Tamaki could be heard behind the door shouting at the twins as he said that. But the man didn't mind as the twins came in and took Haruhi's bags.

Ranka had brought them close so he could whisper into their ears. "Ne, Hikaru, Kaoru, I'm counting on you guys to watch over Haruhi and that Tamaki-baka. Okay?" he asked, the twins smiling and giving him a thumbs up.

"We'll make sure!" Hikaru chimed.

"Come on Haruhi, time to go!" Kaoru said after, both boys linking their arms with Haruhi's and bringing her out the door.

These summer months are sure going to be long.

Hunny called from the window, waving at Haruhi. "Haru-chan, sit next to me!" he said happily.

---x---

Kylie cried in the corner with Yuri standing over her and sighing. When it came to Kylie crying, it could be quite about anything… especially her height.

"Hey Kylz, don't cry yet. Rose will be coming pretty soon." Yuri said. Just by that, the bells went off with the door opening. A short, blue-eyed girl with caramel pigtails passed in, holding a panda bear in her right hand. She blinked cutely before widening her eyes.

"Kylie-chan!" she squealed, launching herself at the girl who just got up from the ground. They both fell with a small thud, Kylie with swirls in her eyes.

"Hi Roscotta, I'm glad to see you here again." Yuri piped up.

"Rose, I missed you… Ow." Kylie muttered. The short girl gasped then rose from her form.

"Oh Kylie dear, I missed you so much!" She cheered. "Ne, why didn't you tell PanPan-chan and I you were coming?" Rose asked with a pout.

Kylie smiled sheepishly at the girl. "Sorry Rose, I didn't have enough time to tell all of you. I never quite got your number either." Standing up, she pats her friend's head. Rose smiled and giggled as she hugged Kylie. "Whatever… at least you're here." She mumbled.

Just then the doors opened to have a guy walk through. The girls that were passing by were squealing and taking pictures. Kylie made a face of disgust as the supermodel walked in.

"Hey ladies! I hoped you missed me over the school year, because I missed you! I wanna catch some chicks before-oh"

"Daisuke-kun, it's so wonderful to see you, again." Kylie interrupted him; saying it in a sweetly cute tone as it dripped with venom. It sent shivers through him as he laughed, until his arms snaked around her neck and waist.

"Hey baby, I missed you." He said in a sultry voice, Kylie had only kept her restrained grin.

Daisuke yelped out in pain as he found bite marks on his arm, the blonde keeping her smile and walking away. "Hey, don't forget you have you a job around here, Nagashima." Kylie threw a damp towel at his face. "Put down some chairs and clean some tables." She said before walking away.

"That cruel woman…" he said, tearing up as she watched Kylie impatiently wait for someone out the window. He sighed, "Why do I bother?" he asked himself. Yuri grinned as she leaned on his shoulder,

"Can't blame her for treating you like that, you did, after all, break her heart." She said. Daisuke's mouth dropped open as Rose came in and nodded with her. "Hai, since last year– !"

"Yeah, I know… I know!" He said, scrubbing down the table furiously, trying to erase his image. Yuri laughed.

"Keep cleaning the tables like that, you're sure to make them sparkly bright!" She then left to put down some other chairs, laughing with Rose.

Daisuke puffed his cheeks, his black spiky hair being messed by Yuri. Just at the corner of his eye he had seen a few cars go by. He sighed slightly,

The jingle of the door opening was heard again, and behind it three people entered. Another blonde entered. A cool, passive look was in her violet orbs. Following her was a boy with curly, dirty blonde hair under his cap, light blue eyes shining happily. The last person to enter had straight black hair hanging to her lower back.

Kylie had glomped the waving boy who had walked in, the violet eyed girl backed away in slight disgust. "Soshi! Charlotte! Lydia!" she greeted happily.

"Nice seeing you, Kylie!"

"I'm happy to see you again, shortie."

"Eh… It's a pleasure seeing you as well."

The short, hyper girl finished off her greetings with the three. Chiyuki then tapped Kylie's shoulder with a light smile. "Ne, I think we have everyone here."

A giggle was emitted from Kylie before she gathered everyone.

"I thank you guys so much for staying with me and running this shop! Let's hope we have another great summer together!"

---x---

"Commoner Beach! Commoner Beach!" the twins chanted in unison as they popped out of the car. Hunny had followed after them on Mori's back, as the taller cousin brought some of their luggage. Tamaki, Haruhi, and Kyouya had then appeared after everyone else, one joyous, another dreadful, and the last was calculating everything.

"Who knew such a place would look so refreshing!"

"Tamaki, don't be confused with Karuizawa."

"Sugoi! This place looks so nice~! Ne, Takashi?"

"…Yeah."

"Let's go to the hotel!!"

As the hosts looked around at all of their sites around them, the short brunette decided to keep three feet away from them. A storm was brewing over her head, her gloom started to rain hard on her head.

"…Kami-sama, shoot me now."

Why did she bother to go along in the first place, again?

"Haruhi! Stay with us, or you'll get lost!" the identical two swung their arms around her and dragged her along.

"UNHAND HER YOU FIENDS!"

"…Onegai…"

And so starts their three months of summer, together….


End file.
